


And above me in the night sky, above me, I saw-

by moji964



Series: Hermitcraft Oneshots [1]
Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Welcome to Night Vale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24226588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moji964/pseuds/moji964
Summary: This fic has been sponsored by Coca-Cola.
Relationships: you're funny.
Series: Hermitcraft Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748890
Comments: 16
Kudos: 73





	And above me in the night sky, above me, I saw-

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrazyCatMeow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyCatMeow/gifts), [Melodyofthesea77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodyofthesea77/gifts), [Im_A_Freakin_Unicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_A_Freakin_Unicorn/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hermitcraft Request Book](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23414290) by [Melodyofthesea77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodyofthesea77/pseuds/Melodyofthesea77). 



There was a lot about Grian that no one could explain.

Granted, no one really tried to explain Grian's idiosyncrasies, chalking it up to Grian being Grian. He refused to believe in mountains, freaked out when someone mentioned Street Cleaning, refused wheat and wheat byproducts, and marked little red flags on what was seemingly rubbish. Weird, but overall harmless.

So when he went through the diamond portal in Area 77 with a few friends, no one was really expecting to come out in the middle of a desert where all the citizens held pitchforks to their necks, screaming "Interloper!" at them. At least, they did until they saw Grian.

"Hello everyone!" He waved at Erika who was Most Definitely not an Angel because Angel's do not exist. Old Woman Josie was stood next to the Erikas and gazing fondly at the one who changed her lightbulb out all those years ago.

The sun was screaming. There were two suns, and they were both screaming.  
No one seemed to care.  
The radio was on.

_"-and we have interlopers on the edge of town. As per usual, the townspeople are greeting them with the customary shouts of "Interloper" and pitchforks."_

Grian smiled at the voice. "Hi dad." He said to the air. Iskall looked at Grian like he was crazy. 

"Dude- who are you talking to? Have you gone mad?"

_"Oh. OH! Hello Grian! People of Night Vale! It is Grian who has come back from his explorations! Grian, with his freckles that love to play hide-and-seek and red sweater. He is no interloper! Hello Grian!"_

Grian blushed upon hearing how he was described, though his freckles seemed to think that now was the perfect time to come out of hiding and crowed on his face in a pastel purple smatter that looked almost like he was blushing.  
Iskall was more shocked that the radio was talking back and Mumbo was surprised that Grian had purple freckles.

"How have things been?"

_"Things have been pretty okay. Dana Cardinal has been elected Mayor by the Hidden Gorge, You were caught trying to escape Your job with a crate that was warm and humming, a tiny civilization was discovered in the Desert Flower Bowling Alley and Arcade Fun Complex in lane 5, and... and... gosh, so much has happened since you left, Grian. How are you? Who have you brought with you? I noticed Cleo isn't with you- how is she doing?"_

"Wait _CLEO_ is from here?" Mumbo asked. Grian ignored him, making a 'not now' gesture.

"Cleo's good! We ended up in the same place, funnily enough. These are my friends from the same place Beyond the Desert, and I've been really happy there." This news seemed to make the radio happy and he switched over to the Weather.

And everyone seemed to stop as if someone had pressed a giant pause button on the entire town, allowing Grian, Iskall, and Mumbo to walk away from the crowd.  
Once they were safely inside a house that did exist (Grian had to pull them away from the House that Doesn't Exist. It seems like it exists, like it's just right there when you look at it, and it's between two other identical houses, so it would make more sense for it to be there than not. But it does not exist.) and smiled at the man standing inside.

"Hi Grian. Heard you were coming." The scientist said, nodding to the radio.

"Cecil's good at his job." He replied easily. "This is Mumbo and Iskall. You two, this is my dad, Carlos. My other dad is Cecil- the guy you heard on the radio."

Iskall shot Mumbo a look.  
Mumbo shot Iskall a look.  
They decided it was better not to ask how exactly Grian was born.  
"Nice to meet you!" Mumbo smiled at Carlos, who was studying Iskall's eye with great fascination.

"It's wonderful to meet some of the people that Grian has spoken so highly of, but- Iskall, this eye- did you make it?"

"Dad, now isn't the time to pester Iskall. The weather's almost over and you know that Cecil's coming home soon." Grian chided as he made his way into the kitchen. "Come help me cook?" He asked and soon, the house was full of laughter as Mumbo and Iskall asked questions about Night Vale and Grian answered them.

"What was school like here?" 

"It was pretty good! The Night Vale Scorpions had a pretty good run until Michael Sandero's cerebal palsy brought down the record." Grian rattled off, seemingly unfazed by it all. "Of course, it got weirder after the Glow Cloud joined the PTA, but we've all adapted."

"I... the glow cloud?"

"All hail the glow cloud.  
"Yeah, the Glow Cloud. It changes colours and rains the carcasses of dead animals." 

"Why did you leave, G?"

"I wanted to explore past the desert. Found myself in Hermitcraft and stayed since." Grian shrugged as he finished cooking, setting the food in the still-warm oven to wait for Cecil to come home.

And naturally, when Cecil came home, the house was full of smiles and stories from the station (Station Management was particularity rough lately). The broadcaster's was covered in purple tattoos, eyes lacing up to the cuffs of his sleeves and an eye on the center of his forehead.

Iskall only had more questions when Grian decided that it was time to head back to Hermitcraft, leaving Cecil and Carlos behind.

"I... this is probably not the right thing to ask, but... Grian? How were you umm.. born? You sure you weren't kidnapped or something?"

"Honestly? I never really asked how I was born. But umm.. don't tell anyone else about this?" Grian asked as he turned around to face the two and pulled his bangs to the side.

There was a third eye there-mirroring Cecil's tattoo, the iris a bright purple hue. And it blinked.

**Author's Note:**

> I found this really cool interactive game while googling stuff. go wild.  
> http://astriddalmady.com/NightVale.html
> 
> I also had to Remember Everything About Night Vale that I Could for this oneshot, so I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
